


Skin

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Draco100's prompt #41:Skin.Beta(s):Sevfan and EmynnDisclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Draco100's prompt #41:Skin.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Skin

~

Draco sighs as a tongue caresses his instep, his inner leg, moving towards his most sensitive skin. Fingers clenched in dark hair, Draco breathes, “ _Harry_.” 

“Mmm,” Harry hums, his tongue never leaving Draco’s skin. 

“Please,” Draco begs as Harry laps at his hip. “Fuck,” he gasps as Harry mouths his balls. And when Harry swallows his cock, Draco can’t speak at all. 

Afterwards, when he’s sated and spent, Draco clutches Harry close. 

But Harry still caresses him, this time with hands which gently trace Draco’s scars. “Draco,” he whispers, voice thick with apology. 

“I know.” Draco kisses him. “I know.” 

~


End file.
